


She Killed Herself

by Bunny_Bear120



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Bear120/pseuds/Bunny_Bear120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Events after the Winter Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Killed Herself

The first thing Belle had done when everyone had returned to the Enchanted Forest was head straight for the Dark Castle. She had hope, that there was a slim chance that her Rumple was alive, and she knew this was most likely the only place he would be, if he wasn't here there was no hope for her anymore, she would've lost the only thing she ever truly cared about. She had searched the entirety of the castle, no sign of her beloved Rumpelstiltskin anywhere. The poor girl feel to the floor a crying sobbing mess in the tower in which Rumple's bedroom was located. She stared at the only window in the room, the bookworm slowly approached it, she knew what she was going to do it was the only way for her to be reunited with her true love. She looked down at the ground as she stood at the now open window. "I'm sorry Rumple, but it's the only way." she muttered, as she plummeted to her death. A note left on the desk in her True Love's room

* * *

The next day Rumple had returned from the golden void he had been trapped in a certain, evil, dark part in him was the only thing that had really died. He stepped inside his castle seeing a sad looking Baelfire, Ariel, Eric, and Mulan in the main room, but no Belle. "What's going on, where's Belle?" He asked frantically, his heart beating a million miles a minute. "You should tell him." Mulan whispered to Bae. Bae nodded and led his Papa into the next room. "Papa, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it, so you _may_   want to sit down." He said quietly. Rumple tried to swallow his worry and sat in his chair remaining quiet as he listened to what his son had to say. "Papa, Belle.....Belle." Bae pinched his nose bridge and sighed before continued his sentence. "Last night, she uhh... She threw herself off the tower. She died....She killed herself. You can go see the body in your room, if you need proof." He said handing him the note Belle had left, and let his father to grieve in peace, going to discuss burial plans with the others. Rumple put the note in his pocket and made a mad dash to his room in the tower, seeing his beloved Belle's cold, frozen dead body on his bed. Rumple was reduced to tears as he fell at Belle's side, kissing her freeing, pale hand. He lost the one thing that mattered to him. He stood up, kissing his true love one last time. "Why'd you do it Belle? Why'd you have to leave me? We could've been happy we could've started a family, if you just gae me time. Please love, come back to me, please." Rumple said through his tears, he took out her note ad began to read, a few tears splattering on the page.

_**Dear, Rumple** _

_**If you were still alive, I'm so sorry I did this, but I just couldn't take it anymore, me losing you was torture. You were the only person I ever truly loved, and I hope you can forgive me if you find this, but please do not grieve me; you deserve to be happy, with your son. Don't fret love we'll see each other again one day, be it in this life or the next, we will always see each other again. I love you.** _

_**Belle** _

_**  
** _

Rumple sobbed the rest of that, drinking his sorrows away, Belle was now gone, and he knew that this time she wouldn't be coming back. If he couldn't be with Belle in this life, then he'd be with her in the afterlife, he knew his son didn't give a damn about him anymore, nor did anyone else. That night Rumpelstiltskin murdered himself, so he could be reunited with his true love. The next day they had both been married side by side amongst the rosebushes growing in the Dark Castle gardens, neither graves were touched, and they very rarely got visitors.

 

* * *

Rumple peered through the white light surrounding him, was this Heaven? “Belle!” He called, swearing he saw his beauty in the distance. “Come Rumple.” She said holding her hand out for him, smiling her angelic smile. Rumple took her hand as she led him to the gates of Heaven, here they could be together, forever, here they could be happy, and here they would stay, together. Happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
